


the good die young (but so did this)

by lapiska



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Musicals)
Genre: ALSO JSUT TO CLARIFY, F/F, F/M, Kinda, POV First Person, Poetry, also pls dont @ me if this is awful, i love my favorite useless lesbian seiya kou, im a mess, it's technically Not my first fanwork but it may as well be, seiya is talking to mamoru, seiya's pov, title is from hopeless by halsey, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapiska/pseuds/lapiska
Summary: so there's a scene in the 1997 summer sera myu show where mamoru is under galaxia's control. since it's technically the sailor stars arc, usagi hasn't seen mamoru in awhile and is super excited to see him only to be cast aside. my seiusa ass wanted to explore this scene from seiya's point of view, so here's my weird free verse on it!





	the good die young (but so did this)

I told her not to go back to you.

Although I was barely holding on, my weapons thrown aside like cotton in the breeze, I swear I got my message across.  
She, of course, could not spare me a glance.  
As soon as you walked into the room, she was yours, yours, no holds barred.

Of course this is how it ends.  
Despite all of my prayers and unspoken, feared desires, she flew back into your arms all the same.  
I guess fate wanted it that way. Fate etched her smiling face into the narrative next to yours, so grim and bleak.  
It is especially so now that the light has gone out of your eyes.  
Maybe my power is child's play, but you're the toy.

In any case, she failed to see what the rest of us did. You were no longer hers.  
All trust and fated love, she turned to you and raised a hand.  
Poised in that unbridgeable, unthinkable gap, it trembled ever so slightly.

I told her not to trust you.  
I conveyed it with my miserable, dying eyes, which shone like the final beauty of a falling star.  
That's what we always were, after all.  
In all of my deceptions, all of my brief and furious attempts to taste what it would be like if she loved me back,  
I never thought otherwise.

But here and now, it feels so real.  
How you threw her to the ground and she didn't even put up a fight.  
How her eyes were still absolutely drenched in the purest trust and light.  
How it is so unfair, _so unfair_ , that someone who could never understand her would still have her.


End file.
